


Contaminated Hugs

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Flipping off, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, heavily inspired, swearing (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman is bored, his brother Virgil is sick, and their parents are out, so what is a desperate for attention person to do?





	Contaminated Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened between my sister and I, she 'convinced' me to write it.

Roman groaned, he was so bored! Virgil was the only other one home, and he was sick, so there was no way Roman was going over there. Roman hummed, he wanted attention. That would keep him occupied!

Roman posted a quick post, 'I highkey want someone to hug me.' Before he returned to scrolling endlessly on his phone.

@thedarkandstormynighmare replied to your post.

"You know Princey I would totally come over to your room and hug you right now, but I'd probably cough on you."

Roman chuckled, "Yeah... you can stay over there."

@thedarkandstormynightmare replied to your post.

"I'm offended you don't want my contaminated hugs Roman."

"It's bad enough I have to live with you!"

Down the hall Roman heard a door open, the footsteps of his older brother coming towards his door. 

The door swung open and Virgil was standing just outside Roman's room staring at him. 

"Don't!" Roman threatened jokingly, "Stay over there!"

Virgil kept staring at Roman, stone faced and still.

Roman chucked nervously, suddenly Virgil crouched, grinning as he flipping Roman off with both hands.

"Oh!" Roman laughed in suprise, before flipping Virgil off back. "What? Was that it? Are you gonna go?"

Virgil laughed shooting Roman a thumbs up, but before he could respond verbally Roman flipped him off again.

"Wait!" Roman laughed, "Wait shoot I thought you were going to flip me off again!"

Virgil laughed loudly, doubling over, "No, no I wasn't! Honestly Princey I would never!"

"Sure Vee, now get out of my room." 

Virgil grinned, "Okay! Bye!"

Roman shook his head as his brother closed the door, his family was so weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever that was XD
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
